Aishiteru, itsumo
by pnkngrnD3
Summary: A vampire Meili. A bit dark. I was listening to my Vampire Princess Miyu soundtrack. My muse inspired my sick little self to write something. She thinks it'll help me get over my cold. Oh well, she helped me write a fic. I guess I can't complain. R&R plea
1. The Original Ending

Aishiteru, itsumo  
  
I do not own anything that was copyrighted by CLAMP. I do, however, borrow characters for stories.  
  
A/N: I was listening to the Vampire Princess Miyu soundtrack I got for Christmas. I was listening to "Tragedy of female Fighter" and this idea came into my head. I hope you like it.  
First, some Japanese to help you:  
kyuketsuki = vampire  
Iie = No  
Aishiteru = I love you  
itsumo = always  
akurei = demon  
Hai = Yes   
Demo = But  
Gomen nasai = I'm sorry  
  
  
"Sakura, behind you!" Tomoyo shouted.  
Sakura turned around and stepped to the left to avoid the attack.  
"What do you want, kyuketsuki?"  
"A precious girl with a tender heart!" It shouted.  
"Stay away from them!" Syaoran shouted.  
Yue stepped in front of Sakura, Kero protected Tomoyo, and Syaoran grabbed Meiling's arm.  
Yue balled his hands into fists. "You'll have to get through us to get them."  
The kyuketsuki smiled. "I only need one."  
It jumped into the air and threw numerous energy balls at them.  
"Protect those dear to me! SHIELD!" Sakura called out.  
The kyuketsuki swooped down before the card's magic could do anything and threw an energy ball at Meiling and Syaoran. They ran in opposite directions. The kyuketsuki grabbed Meiling and flew into the air.  
"Syaoran! Syaoran!"  
"Meiling! Iie!"  
"Heh heh. Her heart is so delicate and fragile, yet true." It smiled at Syaoran. "I'll enjoy her."  
The kyuketsuki brushed Meiling's hair away from her neck and bit down. Meiling's screams filled with pain and sorrow shattered the quiet of the surrounding areas.  
Syaoran watched in horror and absolute pain as he watched Meiling suffer. He saw tears streaming down her face through his own. Then, the screams died down. With a pained look, she turned her head to Syaoran and said, "Aishiteru, Syaoran. Itsumo." Then, she was limp in the kyuketsuki's arms.  
"Delicious," the kyuketsuki said after he pulled his teeth out of Meiling's neck. "I haven't had one like her in a while."  
"Akurei!" Syaoran shouted.  
It smiled. "I told you what I wanted, and I always get what I want." That said, the kyuketsuki disappeared, taking Meiling with him.  
"Meiling!" Everyone shouted.  
When Syaoran got home, he was met by a very worried Wei. "Where is Miss Meiling?"  
"Sleeping over at Kinomoto's," he lied.  
"What about her clothes?"  
"She's borrowing some from Kinomoto." He tried to act calm. "Excuse me, Wei, but I'm very tired and would like to rest."  
Wei turned and walked out of the room.  
Syaoran lied in bed thinking about Meiling that night. He kept seeing her smiling at him, then dead in the kyuketsuki's arms. He'd hear her call his name joyfully, then hear her scream as the kyuketsuki drained her blood. Before he drifted off to sleep at dawn, he heard her last words echo in his mind. "Aishiteru, Syaoran. Itsumo."  
Syaoran woke up at the time he usually wakes up. It was the summer, so he didn't have to worry about school. He got dressed and went to Sakura's house. Tomoyo and Yue were already there.   
"I told Wei Meiling had slept over here." Everyone just looked at the floor. "I couldn't... I'd hoped it was a nightmare."  
The whole day, everyone sat where they were, thinking of Meiling. When the sun was setting, Tomoyo's bodyguards came and took her home. Syaoran decided to walk home. Sakura asked him if they should come with him, but he just said no. He wanted to challenge the kyuketsuki on his own.  
When he got to the area where the kyuketsuki bit Meiling, he heard something in the wind. "Syaoran, Syaoran," it whispered.  
"I've been looking for you since sunset."  
Syaoran turned his head to see Meiling.  
"I visited Wei first, though and changed out of my clothes."  
Meiling was wearing a summer kimono. "This is my favorite."  
"Meiling... Are you a kyuketsuki, too?"  
Meiling sighed. "Hai."  
"Meiling..."  
"Syaoran, I didn't hurt Wei. I won't hurt you, either. Aishiteru istumo."  
Syaoran looked into Meiling's eyes. They were soft, sincere. She meant every word she had said. "How?"  
"My love for you was so strong. I'm eternally young, and I can make others eternally young. But, I have a soul."  
"A soul."  
"Hai. Syaoran. You will grow old and die. I will stay young forever and will not die easily."  
"I need you, Meiling. You're a great cousin and a good friend."  
"Is that all I ever was to you? Just a great cousin and good friend?"  
"Iie, you were the best fiancée I could ever ask for."  
"Do you mean it?"  
"Hai. Aishiteru. Demo..."  
"I'm a kyuketsuki."  
"Gomen nasai. I want to be with you, but I..."  
"I understand. You don't want to leave everyone and go through all the pain I went through."  
Images of the previous night went through Syaoran's mind. He remembered her calling out for him. She had needed him to protect her and he couldn't.  
"It's all my fault. I couldn't protect you. Now, we can't be together. Only if I'll accept the pain of death can we be together."  
"This isn't your fault. I shouldn't have run in the opposite direction you were running."  
"Demo..."  
"It's not your fault."  
"Meiling..."  
"Let's go home. Wei must be worried about us."  
That night, Syaoran could hear Meiling walking in her room. She came to his door. "I can't sleep. It's because of the akurei in me. I want to hunt, but I want to stay with you."  
Syaoran looked at Meiling through the darkness. He wondered what it was like to be a vampire.   
"Do you mind if I sit with you?"  
"Iie. Go ahead."  
She sat on the floor next to his bed. "Syaoran, I never imagined I'd be 16 forever."  
"I don't think anyone did."  
"I'll see so many things, but I'll never see another sunset or sunrise. I'll never be able to do some of the things I loved."  
"Meiling, you can lie down on the bed with me."  
"I'm fine."  
"Please, I insist."  
Meiling lied down next to Syaoran. "Why do you want me so near to you."  
"Because someday, I'll be dead."  
A chuckle was heard from outside. "That day will be sooner than you think!" It was the kyuketsuki that had changed Meiling. "Did you think I wouldn't find you, Meiling, and destroy my opponent?"  
"I should have killed you while you slept!"  
The kyuketsuki threw an energy ball at the window, shattering it. Meiling jumped on Syaoran to protect him from the glass.  
"Meiling!"  
"I'll be fine. Glass can't kill me."  
"Meiling, change me. Make me a kyuketsuki, too!"  
"Iie, Syaoran. I don't want to put you in pain!"  
The kyuketsuki threw anther energy ball at Meiling. "I'll kill you, then kill the boy!"  
"Meiling, my pain is watching you get hurt. Right now, I hear your screams from last night. Please, make me a kyuketsuki!"  
"I'll kill both of you if you change this boy, Meiling."  
"You BASTARD!"  
Meiling used some of the magic she received when she became a kyuketsuki and threw an energy ball at the one who made her a kyuketsuki.  
"I'll kill you or die trying before Syaoran dies."  
"Meiling, please, make me a kyuketsuki."  
"Iie. The pain... it's too much."  
"Die!"  
A wooden stake was thrown at Meiling.   
"Iie!"  
The stake went through Syaoran. He had jumped in front of Meiling to protect her.   
"Syaoran! Iie!"  
"Meiling..."  
"Syaoran. Don't die. I told him I'd die before you! Don't die!"  
"Looks like I've won," the kyuketsuki said.  
Meiling summoned all of her power and threw it at the kyuketsuki. "DIE!"  
The energy blast was like the stake: sharp and deadly. It went right through him and he became dust.  
Syaoran began coughing, hanging on to his life.  
"Syaoran, hold on!"  
"Aishiteru, Meiling."  
Tears formed in Meiling's eyes. Syaoran was going to die.  
"Itsumo." Syaoran's body went limp. His eyes closed, and his head fell to the side.  
"Iie! Syaoran! Syaoran!"  
Meiling kissed his lips. "Aishiteru, Syaoran. Itsumo."  
Meiling pulled the stake out from Syaoran's heart and put it in her own. Within seconds, she was dust.  
  
I know I should be working on Love, Royalty, and Magic, but the idea just popped into my head and I had to do it. I hope it was good. Dark for something written on Christmas, no? I guess it doesn't matter when you right it, though. Tell me what you think, please. pnkngrnd3 


	2. The Alternate Ending

Aishiteru, itsumo  
  
The Alternate Ending  
  
This is for cardcaptor girl, who didn't want them both to die.  
  
I'll take it from a little before the kyuketsuki attacked.  
  
Meiling lied down next to Syaoran. "Why do you want me so near to you."  
"Because someday, I'll be dead."  
A chuckle was heard from outside. "That day will be sooner than you think!" It was the kyuketsuki that had changed Meiling. "Did you think I wouldn't find you, Meiling, and destroy my opponent?"  
"I should have killed you while you slept!"  
The kyuketsuki threw an energy ball at the window, shattering it. Meiling jumped on Syaoran to protect him from the glass.  
"Meiling!"  
"I'll be fine. Glass can't kill me."  
"Meiling, change me. Make me a kyuketsuki, too!"  
"Iie, Syaoran. I don't want to put you in pain!"  
The kyuketsuki threw anther energy ball at Meiling. "I'll kill you, then kill the boy!"  
"Meiling, my pain is watching you get hurt. Right now, I hear your screams from last night. Please, make me a kyuketsuki!"  
"I'll kill both of you if you change this boy, Meiling."  
"You BASTARD!"  
Meiling used some of the magic she received when she became a kyuketsuki and threw an energy ball at the one who made her a kyuketsuki.  
"I'll kill you or die trying before Syaoran dies."  
"Meiling, please, make me a kyuketsuki."  
"Iie. The pain... it's too much."  
"Die!"  
A wooden stake was thrown at Meiling.   
"Iie!"  
The stake went through Syaoran. He had jumped in front of Meiling to protect her.   
"Syaoran! Iie!"  
"Meiling..."  
"Syaoran. Don't die. I told him I'd die before you! Don't die!"  
"Looks like I've won," the kyuketsuki said.  
Meiling summoned all of her power and threw it at the kyuketsuki. "DIE!"  
The energy blast was like the stake: sharp and deadly. It went right through him and he became dust.  
Syaoran began coughing, hanging on to his life.  
"Syaoran, hold on!"  
"Aishiteru, Meiling."  
Tears formed in Meiling's eyes. Syaoran was going to die.  
"Gomen nasai, Syaoran." Meiling leaned in towards Syaoran's neck. She bit down, tears streaming down her face.  
Soon, Syaoran was dead. He would wake up the following night as a kyuketsuki as well.  
The little bit of blood Meiling had taken from Syaoran gave her the energy needed to transport them both to the mansion her killer had taken her to.  
Meiling put Syaoran on a bed and waited by his side for him to wake up.  
When the sun set, a few rays seeped through the small covered windows. They hit Syaoran's face, making him seem more precious than she had ever seen him.  
As she went to touch his face, the rays disappeared. The sun had fallen and night had arrived. Syaoran stirred a bit. "Meiling," he whispered.   
"Syaoran, the sun is down. You can wake up."  
Syaoran's eyes fluttered open. "I'm a kyuketsuki."  
"Hai. I had no choice. I couldn't let you die. How could I live with you dead?"  
"Meiling. I'm glad you made me a kyuketsuki."  
"You are?"  
Syaoran smiled. "Hai. Now we can be together forever. I don't care about being normal. I love you and I want to be with you. Aishiteru, itsumo."  
"Syaoran... Aishiteru, itsumo!"  
Meiling threw her arms around Syaoran, tears streaming down her face.   
  
Ok, that was the happy ending. So, which ending did you like better? Please tell me. pnkngrnd3 


End file.
